For the Love of the Son
by Female Heero Yuy
Summary: On a particular day, Kentaro was the happiest man alive. But in that moment of letting his guard down. His one and only child had been taken. He regained his son again. But had to leave him with the one man he could trust. Ken, filled with great uncertainty. Isn't sure who it is that is true family. What can he do? And what will become of the life he'd been living for so long?
1. Chapter 1

For the Love of the Son

By Shunhades aka Female Heero Yuy (on )

_Disclaimer: If I owned Gatchaman this would be in the anime. _

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He kissed her swollen belly gently as she looked down at him. Her smile made her seem all the more radiant and warm. Even has he gently trailed his hand along her belly. "Now you listen here." he spoke directly to her stomach. "This is a request from your father." he started, his wife giggles over lapping his speech. "I know this is a difficult request, but try not to give your mother a hard time when you come out. Yes I know, stuff can happen. Things beyond your control. But if you could just...make it easier on her. I'd greatly appreciate it. She is the love of my life." he held her hand and looked up at her. "And so are you." he rubbed her belly.

"Kentaro, you know very well the baby can't do what you ask."

"Even so it doesn't hurt to ask. You won't take the doctor's suggestion to have a c-section done. And..."

"And you best believe. That everything will be okay. It was my choice Kentaro. I want to give birth to our baby properly."

"I know." he kissed her belly. "I know."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

In a dark room, a group of seven people sat at a round table. Some were scientists, others were obvious diplomats or a part of some military. They were in a deep discussion. With photos of Galactor symbols, other scientists, and many other people and things. "Well gentlemen, it seems we are in agreement. However there still lies one final problem." a middle aged man crossed his fingers together as he leaned in his chair.

"You mean, that spy." an elderly gentleman replied.

"Indeed. He's caused us much trouble over the years. And as long as he's around he'll cause us even more trouble."

"Why don't you leave that to me?" A scientist, who appeared to be in his early thirties, responded. "I have an idea that may keep that particular spy out of our hair. If nothing else atleast for a while."

"Oh? Do tell."

"I cannot. For you see. The less you know. The better. But trust me. It will in fact...bring us closure."

"Says the man who is in love with the spy's wife." another man replied with distain.

"My personal matters are none of your business. But you can be assured that I will succeed in my plan. In a sense it's...killing two birds with one stone."

"Very well. Do it. But if you fail, you shall be greatly punished."

"I understand." he smirked as though what the man had stated didn't phase him in the slightest.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

She screamed as she pushed with all her might. Several days after her husband had left to go on a mission, she had gone into labor. It seemed their baby had decided to be born on the day he was to return. Kozaburo stood beside her, as he was their back up. Trying his best to console her and support her. But he knew he was a poor substitute in comparison to her husband. But still, she appreciated the fact he was there. She didn't have to give birth to her child alone.

"Come on Mrs. Washio. You can do it. Just a little more." the doctor encouraged. "Just give one more great big push. On three. One. Two. Three!"

She screamed and pushed with all her might. Determined to bring her child into this world. When the doctor said the baby was out, she collasped in relief. And minutes later, the cry of a newborn baby could be heard.

"It's a boy!" the doctor announced as the baby was being cleaned. Kozaburo having the honor of cutting the umbilical cord.

"I only wish Kentaro had been here to see you be born." she hugged her baby close when he was given to her.

"I'm sure he'll be here right before you know it." Kozaburo assured her. Feeling rather proud to see his best friends child be born. Looking at the newborn baby he couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction and relief. After speaking with the doctor for a moment, he went to check if his friend had arrive. Kentaro was pacing in front of the room. Obviously anxious as he'd been told to wait. "Kentaro." he greeted his friend and hugged him.

"Kozaburo..." he panted and appearing as though he'd just run a marathon. He looked as though he wanted to say more, but Kozaburo beat him to it.

"They are fine." he assured his friend. "I'm having the doctor run some tests. But from what i've just seen, i'd have to say you have a healthy baby. Kentaro. Congradulations. Your the father of a baby boy."

"A boy..." he practically stuttered with glee. "I have a boy." he gripped his friend's shoulders.

Kozaburo nodded. And when the doors turned both men faced the nurse and doctor that had exited the room with the newborn baby. Stepping back a few paces away from his dear friend. The doctor nodded in understanding. "Do you want to hold him?"

In a moment he found himself holding his son for the first time. Feeling several emotions at once. "He's so tiny." he touched his son's tiny hand with his fingers. "And he has his mother's eyes."

"And hopefully won't have his fathers two left feet." Kozaburo teased.

"Oie." he gave him a funny look. Five minutes of being a father, and already the insults were coming in. He didn't know if he would ever be truly ready. But one thing he was certain of. He was happy to see the tiny bundle in his arms. And ready to take the challenge.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A couple of days had passed, and mother and child had yet to be released. His wife's health had declined. And the doctors were still running tests on his child. There were just so many ailments that he could of inherited. Possible diseases that were hereditary. But so far all the tests that had been done had come back negative. His wife was not able to breast feed their baby as she'd wished. But just the same she did her best, and bottle fed him even in her weakened condition. "Ken..." she cooed at him. "...my little Ken. You're going to grow big and strong. Just like your father." she stated as a nurse came into the room.

"Mrs. Washio. My apologies, but it's time for your medicine." she stated as she held her arms out. Indicating she was going to take the baby.

"Alright." she passed her newborn to her. Obviously not wishing to let go, but having no choice.

"Don't worry, we'll bring him back tomorrow." she assured her just as another nurse came in with a tray. "Say bye bye to mommy." she spoke softly to the baby, who gurgled and cooed.

"Bye bye." she waved, as they left. The door closing with a single click.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The nurse was just about to enter the nursery when a man grabbed her. Startling her as she was engrossed with the baby. "My apologies." the man stated. On closer inspection to the nurse he was a doctor. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Not at all." she smiled.

"My name is Dr. Barthas. I'm here to run some tests on the Washio baby."

"Oh, I see." her eyes grew wide. Then she smiled. "Well your in luck. I have him in my arms."

"Awww this little guy?" he looked down at the baby in her arms.

"Yes, I was about to lay him down for a nap."

"Awww i'm sorry little fella. But your nap will have to wait for a little bit." he spoke to the baby. Then took the baby in his arms. Leaving the nurse confused for a brief moment. "Don't worry. It's just a few standard tests. And i'll bring him back right away."

"Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you doctor?" she asked. The usual proceedure was that it was the nurses job to carry the infants where they needed to go for their exams. This was done so the infants were given full attention, and do things the doctors may not have time for during exams.

"No, no. It's quite alright." he shook his head. "It's won't take very long. Just a brief moment. Go attend to the other infants in the ward. I assure you he will be quite safe."

"But sir I..." she didn't get to finish before she was knocked out from behind. And the last thing she saw, was the man's smirk as he walked away.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When Kentaro got the call. He dropped everything he was doing and raced to the hospital like a mad man. He swung open the door to his wifes room where a nurse was with her, as a few doctors and Kozaburo.

"Kentaro." Kozaburo stepped up to his friend. Clearly just as distressed as he was. "It's him..." he held out a piece of paper to him.

Kentaro snatched the paper without a second thought and skimmed it's contents. Then he crushed it in his fist. "Dr. Barthas." he growled.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

His wife's health had greatly declined. She just simply could not take the loss of their newborn baby. Whenever Kentaro went on a mission, he'd search for Dr. Barthas with all his might. It'd been a year since then. And other than finding out that Dr. Barthas had left Galactor, he had not found any sign of him. One think keep him assured that his searching was not in vain. The fact that his baby was surely alive. In the past, Dr. Barthas had made it known he'd loved his wife. Even before she was his wife. But he did not swoon her. And it left him envious. When their ideals clashed, he'd left. And no one had seen him since. Even in their younger days they had been at odds with one another. But to go as far as to take his child was the last straw. He made it point to vow he would have the man in the tightest holding cell. And would torment him for hurting his wife so much. And daring to kidnap his baby.

Right now he was on a mission. Doing his best to keep alert while remaining hidden. Dropping to the floor, he went for the desk, searching it for what he was looking for. When someone walked past the office he ducked to hide himself in the shadows.

"Ken." came the feminine voice. This made Kentaro's stomach drop. And soon he found himself taking a peek into the brightly lit hallway. Where a woman with long flowing blonde hair was reaching out. And a moment later a toddler had wandered to her. And grasping her hand in his. "That's a good boy." she told the child as she knelt down and picked him up. "Come on, it's time for your bath." she stated lovingly. Turning to reveal her face.

This made Kentaro gasp, as he recognized the woman. And taking a look at the child, his breath stopped. He could tell. Just by looking at the childs eyes. That he was his son. Shaking in anger, he stopped hiding and pulled out his gun at the woman. "Freeze!" he ordered.

"My, my, my." she seemed unphased. "It seems a stray has broken in."

"Cut the crap Aiko! And give me back my son!" he demanded.

"Your son?" she hugged the child closer to herself. "You are mistaken. This is my son." she smirked.

Kentaro hated this woman. She was exceedingly selfish. Though very beautiful. She was once his wife's very best friend. But then she betrayed her. Becoming exceedingly greedy and cruel. Without thinking, he attacked. Kicking her in her head and sending her flying down the hall. After that there were wails, as his son had become scared. How could one blame the child? He didn't know what was going on. And as far as he could tell, someone he cared for had just been sent across the room. Turning as he regained his senses, Kentaro was at a loss. Picking up the child he tried to calm him. And could clearly hear guards coming.

"Bastard!" the woman threw a punch at him. But stopped when she saw the child in his arms. This seemed to make her more angry, as she shifted and punched the wall instead, even when he dodged.

As disgusted as it made him. It seemed his own child was a sort of shield. Clearly the woman would not attack him so long as he was holding his son. Something he was grateful for. But he didn't like it. Running into the room he'd come from, he leaped from the window and to the ground. A few bullets flying past him and over his head.

"STOP SHOOTING YOUR FOOLS!" the woman slapped around several guards. Making many others stop what they were doing. "YOU'LL HIT MY BABY!" she punched a commanding officer who was taking aim. Right when she was about to leap from the building her arm was grabbed. Turning, she prepared to punish the person who dared to stop her. And was suddenly shocked. "Uh...Barthas..."

He smiled at her pleasantly. As if nothing of what transpired affected him in the slightest. "Now, now my dear. Don't be too hasty. We must think of the child after all."

"But..." her voice trembled as she was clearly strickened with grief.

"It will be difficult for you. That much I am aware of. But do not fret. Even if it takes several years. We'll get him back. After all, nothing has been complete." he pulled her close and wrapped his long coat about her. "Kentaro may have won this round. But there are still many moves to make. Be patient."

"Yes darling." she sighed in remorse. Turning to watch the speeding vehicle leave with haste.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

There were so many emotions overwhelming him. He didn't know what to do. He was happy, angry, shocked, and disappointed all at once. But he had his son back. And for all it was worth he seemed rather well. It rather surprised him to find his son had been well cared for. Apart of him had started to give up hope he'd ever see him again. And that he was perhaps dead. It was a small thought that always lingered in the back of his mind. Even in his determination to find him. And here he was, in his lap. Crying up a storm and calling for his "mommy". He also couldn't help but think he'd lost a whole year of his son's life. He was already walking, starting to talk. And by the feel of it, already potty trained. Those little things he'd never get back. And he'd wanted so much to be there for them. After an hour, the car pulled up to an awaiting airfield. And his son had long since tired himself out and was simply making low whimpers of being displeased.

"Oie, commander! What's going on?" Masaki looked exceedingly confused when he saw the child in his commander's arms.

"Long story short. Mission failed." Kentaro stated as he tried to calm his son.

"Who's the kid?!" Masaki couldn't believe his commander had failed a mission.

"My son."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_This is a fic i've been working on for a long time. It is not finished. But I figured in the very least you'd enjoy a chapter to get started instead of it sitting on my harddrive. Hope you guys are enjoying it. Reviews and comments appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

For the Love of the Son 2

By Shunhades aka Female Heero Yuy (on )

_Disclaimer: If I owned Gatchaman this would be in the anime. _

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After explaining what happened in full detail, Kentaro had Ken on his lap, lightly rocking him in hopes he'd calm down. His men surrounded him. Some confused. Others showing looks of suprise. And others not being shocked in the slightest at all.

"So this little guy is your kid who'd been kidnapped a year ago by the guy who used to be your best friend?" Masaki tried to wrap his head around everything he'd just been told.

"That's the gist of it yes." he started to rub Ken's back.

"Oie vie!" Masaki put a hand to his head. "You really know how to keep people on their toes don't you?!"

"Now my problem is calming him down." he tried rocking him again. But Ken seemed intent on crying the whole night.

"Well don't look at me! I don't know anything about babies!" Masaki looked at him in horror when he actually offered the child to him. "Plus he's your kid! You deal with him!"

"Maybe the kids got a dirty diaper?" someone offered.

"I doubt it. He's potty trained." Kentaro replied.

"Maybe he's scared of your ugly mug." another offered. "I know I would be if I was in his position!" he added. Making several men laugh.

"Not funny!" Kentaro growled. Which turned out to be a mistake as it made Ken cry loudly again. After a few minutes Oniishi came up to him. Holding out his arms. Hesitantly Kentaro handed his son over. Oniishi held the boy close, and rubbed his back. Then craddled him in his arms and offered him a glass of juice he'd apparently gotten moment before. After a minute Ken started drinking the offered beverage. Still whimpering every so often.

"I guess that means the kid was hungry." Masaki stated as he watched. Several other men were surprised at how fast Oniishi had gotten the child to calm down.

"So late at night?" Kentaro looked on in surprise.

"Well he is a baby after all." someone stated as though it were the most common sense thing in the world. "He's probably starting to eat solid foods though. Or he was just really thursty from all the crying he'd been doing."

After several moments passed by, Ken was fast asleep in Oniishi's arms. Apparently content with his new caregiver.

"So what are you gonna do now Commander?" someone asked.

Kentaro watched as his son was taken in by the sandman. Then pulled down his hat a little, "Take him to see the best lady in the world." he smiled.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Days later he was back at home. His wife waiting in her bed as she was too frail to get up to greet him at the door. He knocked twice on their bedroom door and opened it to peek in to see if she was sleeping. Much to his delight she was reading a book. Opening the door a little more he made sure the toddler wasn't visible just yet. "Honey, i'm home."

"Welcome back." she closed her book and smiled. Looking exhausted, however, as her health was still declining.

"I have a suprise for you."

"Honey, you know I don't need surprises when you come home." she sighed. Her husband's surprises could be a bit...unwanted, in her opinion.

"I think this is a surprise you'd really love." he gently pulled the toddler into the room. Ken's eyes obviously looking around in curiosity at his new surroundings even as he held his new stuffed airplane toy close and suckled on his thumb. He saw her eyes go wide as she gasped. Knowing who the child was that was holding her husbands hand. Slowly he led Ken to the edge of the bed, and lifted him up to sit next to his mother. Ken looked confused as he looked at her, but didn't utter a sound as she wrapped her arms around him and started crying with joy.

It was the happiest he'd ever seen his wife, in a long, long time.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A couple of years passed. And there had been only one kidnap attempt in all that time. But since he'd been prepared unlike before, the attempt failed. Near the beginning it'd been very hard. Ken did not know them. So it took many months to get him to understand that they were his parents. It took six months for him to call his wife, mama, and a year for him to call him dada. Even as he got bigger, he could never get his son to call him daddy, or his wife, mommy. But they'd gotten somewhere and it was all that mattered. They'd even had several tests run on him, and found he was the picture of good health. He was a perfectly healthy baby boy. Much to his wife's utter delight. And her health had greatly improved. It was as if she were given a new life after their son was back. She still could not go out for very long, but she did try to go on short walks every now and then.

"You seem like a very happy family now that everything is back in it's place." Kozaburo stated as he watched Ken play in the garden amongst his mother's rose bushes.

"Indeed." he eyed his son, and careful of his surroundings.

"Is something troubling you?" Kozaburo asked, as he saw that familiar look in his friends eye.

"I didn't want to worry my wife...but.." sighed as he thought for a moment. "There was another kidnapping attempt recently."

"Was it Barthas?"

"No. Not this time. It was from another enemy of mine."

"So what are you going to do?" he asked seriously.

"I've been thinking on it for a while. And I think it's time for me to go."

"Go? Go where?"

"I mean fake my own death."

"Hmm...I can see how that would help, but wouldn't you just bring more heartache to your wife? She's still very ill."

"That's why I have intended not to tell her."

"I see...so when you say fake it. You mean no one, besides myself will know."

"It would be for the best. I have to protect my family Kozi."

"But did you even think about what would happen to them even after?"

"I have insurance. I have no debts to speak of. In the long run, my family will be okay."

"But..." he saw that familiar look in his friends eye.

He sighed. "You know how sick my wife is. The doctors have stated she could pass at any time. As such, it was suggested to me, as I was discussing my will with my lawyer, to decided on a suitable caretaker for Ken. Even if I were to pass, my wife would still not be fully capable of caring for a small child. So..."

"...You have that look in your eye Kentaro. I see it." he replied as if knowing where this was going.

"...well you are a rather capable man." he averted his gaze.

"Capable or not, I know nothing of children!" his eyes were filled with panic.

"Please Kozi." he pleaded. "There's no one else I can trust. My family is my most valuable asset. And I can't just let anyone care for them."

"You're an asshole you know that." he sighed.

"Does that mean you'll do it?" he pretended to be hopeful, but he already knew he'd won.

"Yes, i'll do it." he caved in.

"Good." he produced a document from his coat pocket. "If you could sign on the dotted line, everything will be done."

"...You already listed me as his legal guardian in your death didn't you?!"

"Of course I did. I already knew you were gonna say yes." he watched as Kozaburo signed the thing.

"This goes back to the fact that you're an asshole."

"You should really watch your mouth. Ken's still a small child after all."

"Oh trust me, I have no intention of using foul language in front of Ken. I have plenty of stories I can use to make you look bad as revenge instead."

"You're so mean Kozi." he pouted. "After all i've done for you."

"Yeah, and i've done just as much for you. This just takes the cake." he leaned back in his seat. Obviously not upset about the situation as he was making it seem.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The deal was done, his death a complete success. It was strange to get to see ones own funeral. But brought him sorrow, as he watched his wife, cry with tears as she held their son. Kozaburo being the dutiful friend and staying by her side. For him it was farewell. But he hoped they'd be able to meet again someday. When the dangers had passed, and he could come home. He'd made it a point to have his "accident" after his son's fourth birthday. For it would be the last he would be able to celebrate with him. He'd splurged and gotten him an expensive model airplane. A cessna. It wasn't the most glamorous plane. But he wanted his son to have a love of the classics. He'd also heard from Kozaburo that in a week, they'd be moving to America. He had some business to take care of there. And he'd have to work for a few years. Taking it upon himself to find top class doctors to take care of his friends wife for their stay. Ken would be starting preschool there as well. It pained him to know he wouldn't be the one walking his son through the doors of his first day of preschool. He wouldn't be there to play sports with him. Or get to see him with his first girlfriend. He'd be missing out on so many things. Just like when he missed out on the little things. But this time it wasn't for the same reasons. This time it was for his family's safety.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dr. Nambu stood by his cousins. Having a drink as they talked about the old days. And the shenanigans they pulled when they were younger. He was here for the week with Ken. Ken's mother in the hospital as she wasn't healthy enough to make the trip. Ken on the other hand was entertaining himself by playing with the various plants around the yard. Some of Dr. Nambu's relatives going up to him and giving him a hug.

"Come on Ken, go to dada." one of Dr. Nambu's cousins cooed at the four year old boy. Pointed to Dr. Nambu. Ken just looked at the woman utterably confused. As he did not see his daddy anywhere. Even when he looked where they pointed. Only to see Dr. Nambu instead.

Kozaburo, taking pity on the boy walked over, "Now, now, your confusing him." he waved them off.

"Don't be so modest Koza." his younger female cousin stated with a smile, and equally brushing him off. "You are his legal guardian after all. There's nothing wrong if he calls you daddy. Isn't that right Kenny?" she cooed at him.

Ken responded by suckling his thumb as he looked up at her. Dr. Nambu's cousin had been raised in america, as such she only spoke english. For Ken, who only spoke japanese, couldn't comprehend a word of what she said. He only knew a few english words, such has mama or dada. But it wasn't enough for him to have a conversation. Or to understand others.

Dr. Nambu picked the boy up, and spoke to him in japanese so he could understand. Ken simply stopped sucking his thumb and hugged the man, whimpering as he was clearly discontent. "I think it's time for Ken's nap." he stated as he saw the boy getting fussy.

"Ahh, you can use my room." his mother stated as she lead the way. He made sure to grab his carry bag of things he'd brought for Ken before proceeding to follow her. His mother opened the door to her room, and helped him set up her futon so Ken could get his nap. Dr. Nambu changed him into his little light blue pajamas that had an airplane on the chest. "He should be alright here."

"Thanks mom." he finished dressing the boy and laid him down for his nap. Making sure to give him his stuffed airplane plush that he slept with religiously. In moments the boy was asleep. Obviously too tired to cause much of a fuss. "I really wish they'd stop confusing him." he sighed as he folded Ken's clothes.

"Oh you worry too much." his mother waved him off. "Besides this is probably as close as your going to get to giving me a grandchild at any rate."

"Mom..." he whined. His parents were never very subtle at the fact that he was thirty four years old, and still was not married or had any children. Once he was legally Ken's guardian, they took it upon themselves to treat him as though he were their grandchild. Which he didn't mind. But his whole family seemed to conspire against him and confuse the boy. Trying to get him to think he was his daddy. When he obviously was not. Or atleast he thought it was obvious. Sometimes even strangers would comment on how adorable "his" boy was.

"Don't mom me. You aren't getting any younger you know." she tucked Ken in as he slept. "Though i'm fairly certain, we won't see any other children from you." she pretended to be strickened with sorrow. "Poor Ken will be all alone. With no siblings to play with."

His mom really knew how to put it on thick. He blamed american television for that. "Mom..." he rolled his eyes.

"It's such a pity." she put a head on Ken's head. "That such an adorable child has had to go through so much in such a short time." she stroked his hair. "Let us hope, he won't have to go through anymore tragedies."

He sighed as he finished folding the clothes. He really wished his mother would stop mentioning the past. It was just far too taboo for him.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ken had started preschool. He wasn't sure if he was happy, or sad. On the one hand, Ken being in preschool meant it would make it easier for him to get his work done. On the other, he didn't feel like he was ready for Ken to grow so fast. 'Damn you Kentaro.' he cursed as he walked the boy to his class. It was a special school he'd enrolled the boy in. His decision was based on several factors. One, Ken could not speak english, so sending him to a public american school was out of the question instantly. Two, he'd had the boy tested, and his level of education was far higher than he anticipated. Perhaps having Ken around when he was working had been good for the boy in that aspect. The third reason was just far more logical than the other two. Ken needed to be protected. And the school he'd enrolled him in had specific rules that he felt were necessary. No one could pick Ken up without his authorization. Ken could not leave without being properly escorted by an adult. Even doctor appointments had to have proper notification of two weeks prior if it landed on a school day. It was a very good school. One of the top schools in the country. And one where Ken would get a proper education. "Okay now you've got your lunch, your plane..." he knelt down to the boys level. "...and your book. You should be completely fine. If someone picks on you, tell the teacher alright?"

Ken gave him a funny look as Dr. Nambu hadn't realized he'd spoke to the boy in english. But he seemed to understand, and simply stated he'd be alright, and that he was worrying too much in japanese. And if that wasn't enough, Ken had to add insult to injury by putting a hand on my shoulder, and assure Dr. Nambu that he, meaning Dr. Nambu himself, would be okay on his first day of school. And to call him if he needed anything or in an emergency.

Dr. Nambu must of looked like an idiot. Because Ken's teacher was behind him. Obviously trying to refrain from laughing in hysterics, as she's heard the conversation. Clearing his throat he introduced himself. But was greatly embarrassed at getting assurance from a five year old who still slept with a stuffed toy at night. She introduced herself in japanese, and gave assurance that the boy would be fine.

He left after staying for fifteen minutes. Deciding to go home and catch up on some work. He'd cleared my whole schedule for today just for Ken, but it seemed he wasn't needed. That confidence did make him feel a hint of pain at not being needed as much as he thought. But it also gave him closure that he was growing up just fine.

And that what happened would follow Dr. Nambu to the grave. This he swore.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_And another chapter is out. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I personally laugh about the end of this chapter. XD Especially since I can't see Ken being scared to go to school. And Dr. Nambu is probably ten times more worried about Ken's first day than he is. _

_Reviews and comments appreciated. =_


	3. Chapter 3

For the Love of the Son 3

By Shunhades aka Female Heero Yuy (on )

_Disclaimer: If I owned Gatchaman this would be in the anime. _

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After several weeks of Ken starting school, Dr. Nambu, himself, just seemed to get even more busy with it. As such he'd hired a caretaker for Ken. Someone to pick him up from school. Make sure he ate dinner, and went to bed on time. Yes, Ken was surprisingly self sufficent for a small child. But he wasn't going to take any chances. Said caretaker's job was to keep on eye on the boy. Even while he was in school from a far. He was a quiet man. Speaking only when necessary. But he got the job done.

Ken was in the school yard, playing with a few of his friends. They consisted of other children from their homeland of Japan. Most were military children. Others the children of diplomats. But just the same, Ken didn't care. And nor did the other children. Their minds were simply on play, not on status. When one of the other children kicked the ball just a little too hard, Ken stated he would get it, and ran to where it rolled by the fence.

He picked up the ball with a smile on his face. But a moment after his attention was taken by a man who was standing by the tall fence. It was a short conversation. The man simply asking if he was having fun. Where Ken replied he was. The man told him the ball he was playing with looked to be a very good ball. To which Ken nodded happily. When the man saw Ken's caretaker take notice of him. He simply told the boy to enjoy such a lovely day. And walked away. To Ken this action was fairly strange. But none the less, he shrugged it off and ran back to his friends to play some more before recess was over.

At dinner, Dr. Nambu, Ken's caretaker and Ken were enjoying a lovely supper of meatloaf, mashed potatos, and brocolli. Dr. Nambu already being aware of the man who'd had a conversation with the boy earlier. He didn't want the boy to feel like he'd done something wrong. But had told him to not talk to strangers. As such their dinner was of a different conversation. Like, how was their day. Or if there was any homework to be done.

"Ken." Dr. Nambu looked at the boy and pointed to a spoon. He was slowly starting to teach the boy some english.

"Spou..oon." He stated with some difficulty. He already knew of Dr. Nambu's ways of attempting to teach him. It was hard, but sometimes it was fun. Most of the time it was simply frustrating. Especially since he did not understand why the doctor was so insistent that he learn english. But he supposed there was a purpose behind it. Like everything Dr. Nambu did.

Dr. Nambu sat in silence for a moment. Thinking on how he should approach the topic on his mind. Every so often he pointed at something he wanted Ken to answer what it was in english.

"F...fork...pll..plate..." Ken responded as each item was pointed to. "Class disruptor."

"What?!" Dr. Nambu blinked in confusion.

Ken, understanding the word, replied that that was what his teacher called his caretaker. Even going as far as adding in that the man had been sent to sit in the corner on numerous occasions for misbehaving while class was in session. Such as lighting a cigarette or yawning in class loudly.

Dr. Nambu simply laughed. Ken's caretaker flushing with embarassment as he scoffed. "Well I suppose a childs class would be very boring indeed."

Ken blinked as he didn't understand what Dr. Nambu had just said. A moment after Dr. Nambu asked Ken about the man at recess. Ken gave him an explaination in great detail. Before long Dr. Nambu nodded and reminded him he shouldn't talk to strangers. Once dinner was over, Ken went to his room to go do his homework. Leaving Dr. Nambu with his caretaker at the table.

"Did that man seem suspicious to you?" he asked.

"Hmmm...not particularly. These americans have odd ways to say the least. In anycase he was very polite to the boy. Nothing to worry about i'm sure."

"Hmm...I wonder." Dr. Nambu pondered.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ken blinked several times at the boy who was at Dr. Nambu's side. To Ken, he looked very strange. His skin was slightly darker than his. And his face seemed to retain a sort of angry look that Ken couldn't comprehend.

"Ken, this is Joe. He'll be living with us starting today." Dr. Nambu explained. "He's your brother if you will." he gestured.

"Brother?" Ken looked at him in confusion.

"Yes. Though I will state it will take time for him to get accomodated. He doesn't speak any english. Or japanese."

"How am I supposed to talk to him?" Ken asked with innocence in his eyes. Dr. Nambu smiled. Ken could just be too smart for his own good.

"Joe will be learning english and japanese. As such you will be learning italian so you can communicate with him."

"What's italian?" Ken asked with slight curiosity. Though it was obvious he was not looking forward to learning a new language. He was still getting the hang of english.

"It's the language from where Joe is from."

"Where's that?"

"Italy. Sicily more specifically."

"So he's from a boot?" Ken tried to comprehend what Dr. Nambu was telling him. In school, his teacher was teaching him about different countries. It'd only been recently that they were learning about Italy. And he could only remember it because of it's unique shape. Dr. Nambu just laughed.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It didn't take long for Joe and Ken to become fairly close. Or as close as the two eight year olds were willing to get. Ken hugged his mother tightly. His face filled with smiles as he was so happy to see her. Due to her illness, he didn't get to see her often. But Ken wasted no time taking the chance to catch up on hugs when the chance presented itself.

"Ken." she smiled.

"Mama. Dr. Nambu brought me home a brother. But he's older than me. Aren't siblings supposed to be younger when they are brought home?" he asked.

She laughed at his innocent question. "Well..." she ruffled his hair. "...I guess Dr. Nambu just wanted to be different."

"And he's from...uh...Isicily." Ken attempted.

"You mean, Sicily." she smiled.

"Yeah that." Ken sat close to her. "Mama, does papa know I have a Sicily brother?"

"Sicilian." she corrected. Making Ken frown since all the terms just confused him all the more. "I'm sure he knows Ken. Papa is watching us from heaven. So i'm sure he's happy that we have a new member of the family."

Ken blinked as he looked up at her. "Mama...papa isn't dead."

"Ken..." she looked at him seriously.

"Papa isn't dead mama. He's not."

She sighed. Ken was such a good boy. The only thing he gave her grief about was the issue that his father was dead. She pressed her forehead against his. She could only hope that someday he'd understand. And let go of such thoughts about his father.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ken sat with his arms crossed. He demenor showing he was in deep thought. The latest mission heavy on his mind. Dr. Nambu had come with them since his services were needed. For the most part they would simply be his body guards. But that didn't mean they wouldn't be doing other things. Such as patrolling the area. Looking for any signs of Galactor. He felt the god phoenix land. Indicating they'd arrived at their destination.

The town wasn't very big. Perhaps only a hundred or so people lived there. Sadly it seemed something was going amiss with the people's crops. So it was Dr. Nambu's job to fix the issue. He'd found a bacteria that was the case. And created an antidote. It'd take several days. But overall if nothing went wrong. It'd be a simple job. The people greeted them. Thanking them for their help. And even giving them a bouquet of flowers.

"How pretty." Jun gawked over the simple arrangement in Ken's arms. "I've never seen such flowers like these before."

Ken simply smiled and took in the flowers fragrance. Lightly stunned before breathing in their scent again. "I've smelled this scent before." he muttered. "Do these grow in other areas?"

"No. I'm afraid those flowers are only native to this town." A man stated casually.

"Really?" he stood there in thought. Everyone else busy with their own tasks.

"Yes. It doesn't grow anywhere else in the world. If you've smelled it's scent before, it could only be that you've been here before."

"No..." he shook his head. "..I'm sure I haven't been here before."

"Really?" the man looked confused. Ken simply taking in the flowers scent a bit more as he tried to place where he'd smelled it's scent. Amongst the crowd. One's eyes grew wide as they watched the group in the distance.

"It couldn't be...could it?" they uttered softly. Placing a trembling hand at their chest before leaving without being noticed.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Ken, would you give those flowers a break already?" Joe complained in his seat. "They're stinking up the room."

Ken poked at the bouquet on the table. His mind troubled that he couldn't place there scent.

"They're just a bunch of flowers. They all smell the same if you ask me." Joe leaned back with his hands behind his head. "Honestly. You're worrying too much."

"Hmmm..." Ken laid his hand on his arms on the table. Still keeping the flowers in view. Taping his finger every so often on his arm.

"Ken, does it bother you that much?" Jun asked. "Honestly. It's just like Joe said. They are just flowers. If anything they probably smell like someones perfume that you passed by."

'No.' Ken thought to himself. 'This is not the simple fragrance of a perfume. I've smelled these before.' he kept staring at the flowers. Vague images coming to mind. Someone who's face wasn't distinct kept popping up. 'Could it be...? Someone I knew?' he questioned himself. It was frustrating that his senses could remember something his mind couldn't. Standing up, he muttered. "I need some air." before leaving the room. Not bothering to see the reactions of his teammates as he did so. For a while, he simply walked around aimlessly. Many things feeling nostalgic to him. Eventually he came to a park. Sitting on a swing, he let his mind wander. So much so that he didn't notice the presence of the person who'd sat beside him.

"Patrolling so late at night?" the man asked.

This caused Ken to jolt in surprise.

The man laughed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"Uhh...no...it's my fault for not paying attention." he averted his gaze to the sand at his feet.

"Is something troubling you? Forgive me, but I could tell you were out of sorts as I was passing by. So I couldn't help but ask if something was the matter."

"Ahh...no." he shook his head. "Just a lot on my mind is all." he forced a small smile.

"Really?" the man gave his own smile. "By your appearance. I'd say you were greatly flustered." he watched Ken's smile fade. He placed a hand under Ken's chin, and made him face him. "Almost as if you couldn't place certain things together. Am I right?"

Ken's eyes widened slightly. "Who are you?" he found himself asking.

"Someone you've forgotten for a very long time. Ken Washio."

Ken gasped.

"Or should I say...my son." he smirked. Without Ken realizing, he'd been holding a gun at the side of his stomach. He pulled the trigger. Causing Ken to suck in a deep breath as he cringed before he felt himself falling backwards off the swing. Before he hit the ground, the man caught him with his arm. "My, my. You've certainly gotten big haven't you?" he laughed lightly before scooping up Ken in his arms. "Dr. Nambu was certainly clever. I would of never guessed that you were the leader of the Kagaku Ninja Tai. But I suppose the best place to hide a leaf. Is among other leaves."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"What do you mean you don't know where Ken went?!" Dr. Nambu was at a mixture of anger and worry.

"He said he needed some air last night. But he never came back." Jun explained.

"Seemed to me he was bothered by those flowers." Joe added in.

"Flowers...?" Dr. Nambu repeated slightly confused.

Jun nodded. "The ones the villegars gave us. He was very bothered that he couldn't remember where he'd smelled their scent."

"We've tried calling him several times. But we don't get a response." Jinpei pointed at his bracelet.

"He's probably with some cute girl." Ryu muttered. Earning a glare from Jun.

"Flowers..." Dr. Nambu pressed against his chin. "Don't tell me..." His eyes grew wide for a moment.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Another chapter completed. I hope you guys like it so far. And I know it may of seemed rushed from where Ken went from a child to suddenly being eighteen. But this story wasn't going to be all about his childhood. The stuff prior to that was simply important information required to for the story line. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. It's spring break this week, so maybe I can do some catch up with my other fics. =_

_Reviews and comments appreciated._


End file.
